De teléfonos, citas y amistades
by adlergirl
Summary: Pichit se está volviendo loco sin su celular, ¡es su vida la que está allí! y nadie parece entenderlo... Un pequeño gatito es el único dispuesto a ayudarlo. Fic con tintes PichitxYurio


**SUMMARY:**

Pichit se está volviendo loco sin su celular, ¡es su vida la que está allí! y nadie parece entenderlo... Un pequeño gatito es el único dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Fic con tintes PichitxYurio

* * *

 _ **Debería estar escribiendo la actu de mi fic TPRF pero me ganó esta actividad...**_

 _ **Este fic participa de la actividad temática del grupo de facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers"**_

* * *

Inaudito.

Eso es lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, ¿Su mejor amigo no podía entender lo importante que era para él eso? ¡Su vida completa estaba allí! ¡¿Cómo se supone que continuaría sin él?!

-Pichit, estas exagerando un poco, ya aparecerá, seguro lo dejaste en algún lado

-¡Pero Yuuri, es MI teléfono, no puedo haber dejado a mi bebé por cualquier lado!

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré a buscarlo-

Nuestro querido tailandés había ido de visita a Rusia para ver a su mejor amigo y en el primer día y sin saber cómo había perdido a su pequeño. Intentó recordar todos los lugares por los cuales pasó, para saber en qué momento lo pudo haber descuidado, pero no lograba entenderlo y que su mejor amigo Yuuri estuviera más pendiente de su celular, que de apoyarlo, no ayudaba en nada. De improviso, el japonés tenía una llamada... Viktor, desesperado le decía que debía llegar a donde se encontraba, sin darle ninguna razón. No valió de nada que Yuuri tratara de hacerle entender que justo ese día llegaba Pichit y que estaba ayudándole en ese momento, Viktor sólo seguía insistiendo en lo mismo. Al final, no le quedó de otra que disculparse con Pichit y salir a encontrar a Viktor. Así fue como de repente el pelinegro tailandés se quedó solo en el apartamento de Yuuri, intentando recordar donde estaba su bebé y despotricando en contra de los rusos que robaban mejores amigos. El timbre de la casa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pensó en no abrir, pero el sonido se fue haciendo más y más molesto, así que fue a ver quién era...

-¡Ya era hora de que abrieran, cerdo!

Yurio, al ver quién estaba delante de él, se quedó callado. Lo reconoció enseguida como el amigo del cerdo, pero no había esperado verlo allí.

-Hola Yurio, si buscas a Yuuri, no está, salió a buscar a Viktor

Yurio se sorprendió de ver a aquella alegre persona con esa actitud. ¿Acaso no era él el más entusiasta de todos los patinadores? ¿Que podía hacer con alguien así? Él no sabía como tratar con personas deprimidas o así, pero algo en él lo llamó a intentar algo.

-Entonces me quedaré hasta que lleguen el cerdo y el viejo- inmediatamente ingresó en el departamento, empujando ligeramente a Pichit, que sólo suspiró sin saber que hacer -¿y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Pichit se sorprendió de escuchar hablar al rubio, imaginaba que iba a tener que pasar toda la tarde preocupado por su bebé intentando aguantar al ruso menor, pero no parecía ser el caso. Ese niño era más listo de lo que pensaba...

-Perdí a mi bebé

-¿QUÉ?- Pichit se empezó a jalar de los pelos, sin saber que más hacer pues a otra persona más (y era una que le llamaba la atención) le importaba un pepino su niño.

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Cómo pude olvidarme de ti! ¡¿Quién será mi fiel compañero ahora?!

Yurio no entendí a nada; que él supiera, todos los patinadores eran solteros y sin hijos... A menos que...

-Celular- Vio como Pichit volteó la cabeza sorprendido, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos... De repente saltó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Mi alma gemela! ¡Al fin alguien me entiende!

-¡Suéltame!-Yurio forcejeaba con el tailandés para quitárselo de encima, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pues aparte del cerdo, el viejo y su abuelo; nadie más lo había abrazado. Finalmente logró apartar la cara del moreno de su pecho y se soltó.

-¡Ayúdame a encontrar a mi bebé, Yurio!

-¿Ya revisaste todos los lugares verdad?

-Sí

-¿Tus bolsillos, abrigo, bolso de mano y maleta?

-Sí

-¿Ya llamaste al aeropuerto?

-No

-Pues qué esperas, ¡hazlo ahora!

Con el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, llamó a la aerolínea, quienes le informaron que no habían encontrado su teléfono y que ellos no se podían responsabilizar de sus objetos personales perdidos apenas bajaba del avión.

-¡Mi niño!

-Aunque te duela, lo único que queda es que te compres un nuevo teléfono

-¡No!- Pichit salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación que le había dado Yuuri para quedarse, volteando nuevamente toda su maleta y su bolso de viaje sobre la cama. Yurio lo siguió, sin que este lo notara, viendo como rebuscaba entre sus cosas...De repente notó algo, la maleta de viaje de Pichit, parecía tener un fondo doble, como la mayoría que él usaba. El tailandés sin embargo, parecía concentrado en las cosas sobre la cama... Se acercó a la maleta y el cierre del fondo estaba medio abierto,metió la mano y ¡bingo! un celular apareció. Pensó en enojarse y gritarle al tailandés por no buscar bien, pero podía entender su desesperación por el celular, no por nada le pasó lo mismo no una, sino dos veces. Sólo tocó ligeramente su hombro y le tendió el móvil.

-¡Yurio! ¿Acaso eres un ángel? ¡Encontraste mi teléfono! ¡TE AMO!- y nuevamente se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero esta vez, incluso antes que el rubio pudiera reclamar e intentar separarse, Pichit se apartó y le plantó un beso largo en la mejilla -Serás mi héroe para siempre Yurio y si quieres podemos intentar algo más- mencionó, poniendo una mirada coqueta. La cara de Yurio parecía un tomate y de repente empezó a gritar y querer golpear al tailandés, a quien empezó a corretear por toda la casa, gritando que lo mataría en cuanto lo atrapara. Cuando Yuuri y Viktor llegaron, encontraron a ambos dormidos de cansancio sobre el sofá, con Pichit abrazando al menor con un brazo y en la mano del otro sosteniendo su teléfono. Yuuri sólo sonrió ante la escena, después de todo, suponía que el teléfono aparecería, aunque aún estaba algo molesto con Viktor por haberlo hecho dejar solo a Pichit por un cita romántica... Al menos le alegraba que su mejor amigo y su hijo, perdón, Yurio, se llevaran bien.

* * *

 _ **Y eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, creo que no quedaron tanto como pareja, pero es lo**_ _ **que dio mi cerebro.**_

 _ **Por cierto, para los que esperan actu de mi fic TPRF, pronto la tendrán...**_


End file.
